


Laces

by Arala25



Series: Of Arranged Marriages and True Love [2]
Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arala25/pseuds/Arala25
Summary: After walking her back to her room after the Coronation party, Elena has other plans. Mateo has never found it so hard to do the right thing and leave.
Relationships: Mateo de Alva/Elena Castillo Flores
Series: Of Arranged Marriages and True Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945417
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As part of the "Arranged Marriages" series the implied end of this story leads to Anita's conception, thus it is included in the series now.  
> It can also be read as a stand-alone in the main canon timeline.

Elena bumped into his shoulder affectionately as she laughed loudly at Mateo's joke.

He tightened his hold around her as she was not able to walk straight anymore on the way to her room after the last Coronation guests had excused themselves.

Whether this was from the night spent dancing with him in her high heels, or from the amounts of wine she had to drink to toast every guest, he was not entirely sure.

Mateo sighed with relieve as they reached the door of Elena's personal chamber.

He would carry her to the end of the world, but the huge crown, big dress and mountains of jewelry started to make her heavy in his arms.

"Thank you for the beautiful night Mateo."

He bowed to her, sincere joy and adoration dancing in his eyes.

"It was my pleasure, Your Majesty."

She leaned in closer, hands clasped behind her back and eyes sparkling with what Mateo should have recognized as mischievousness looking back at the moment.

"You are always there for me, aren't you?"

"No matter what." He replied without hesitation as he cupped her cheek with his hand.

Uncomfortable nervousness rose in knowing what an effort it would be to leave after what he was about to suggest.

"Well, looks like there is only one thing left..." A blush crept up his cheeks as he puckered his lips

Before Mateo was able to kiss her goodbye at the door however, Elena grabbed his hand to pull him away for the second time this evening. It happened so fast that the newly appointed Royal Master Wizard barely had time to register that he was in Elena's bedroom after midnight before his gaze was drawn to her again as she moved in a very unusual way.

The emotionally revealing night was about to reveal more than Mateo ever thought he would see from Elena in real life as she struggled to move around her back to fumble with the delicate buttons of her gown.

"This night is not over, yet."

"W-What are you doing?" He was suddenly unable to control the pitch of his voice, feeling like a teenager again.

"Trying to remove this dress before my back breaks in half. It's getting too tight to breathe comfortably. And too hot."

Well, the room really did feel too hot to Mateo as he nervously fumbled with the tie that suddenly felt too tight around his neck.

"Can you help me?"

As many times before her voice broke through his stupor. Mateo jolted upright at her request, trying hard to avert his eyes as they were drawn to the tight corset she had exposed under layers of blue silk at her shoulders.

"Are ... are you sure you want this? I am pretty sure you've had too much wine already."

She turned with such a speed that Mateo was unable to move as her face was suddenly an inch apart, fixing him with an intense gaze as he felt her hot breath on his neck.

"Oh, I am sure."

Goosebumps rose across his skin at her touch despite the temperature, as she poked the tip of his nose affectionately.

"You're not much better with all the chocolate you ate!"

Unfortunately, she was right.

He felt the sugar high coming as his fingers twitched with unreleased energy and he became hyperaware of the corset brushing against his chest at the deep breaths she took, drawing his gaze to places he really, really shouldn't be staring at.

He loved his mama, but why, oh why had she not allowed him chocolate as a child?

The well-intentioned health check had unhealthy mental consequences now. As a result, Mateo felt his physical urges grow more and more with the exponential decline of mental restraints caused by the light-headedness of too much sugar and energy in his system.

His fingers twitched again as they ghosted over the laces Elena presented, touching the impossibly soft material for a second with the involuntary movement.

She leaned in close, lip nearly touching his.

Apparently, a drunk Elena was especially flirty. Even bordering on seductive as the deep, loud breaths she took ghosted over his neck and fanned the flames of lust that threatened to burst into an uncontrollable fire. Mateo desperately tried his best to push down the prominent rise of desire with each strangled, panting breath of his own. But one look undid all his valiant efforts as Elena's definitely deliberate gasps for air only resulted in fanning the embers in him. Her chest rose and fell with each breath, the memory of her curves still too fresh in his mind from the form-fitting gown she had been wearing all evening. It left little to his imagination as her breasts pushed against the tight corset like caged animals, the laces dangling in front of his fingers like keys to a cage, begging for release from their restraints.

"Kiss me."

Hurt and regret welled up in his chest at the excited hope in her eyes.

"If I kiss you now, I won't be able to leave again."

Mateo tried to swallow as she took his hand in his with a smirk.

"That's the idea. We are both adults, so what's holding you back?"

Mateo felt his hand shoot to its familiar place at the back of his neck as the words tumbled out.

"We are clearly both drunk. What if you regret this choice in the morning?"

Shocked by his reveal, Elena fixed him with a surprisingly serious stare.

"No matter what state I am in, one thing is for certain."

Goosebumps and shivers exploded across his skin as she put a hand on his chest.

"I could never regret or be ashamed of you! Do you hear me?"

A grin spread on her face, eyes growing so big, he got lost in them.

"Never!"

After a night of doubts and holding back it was all the encouragement he needed.

With the mental restraints gone, instincts took over completely.

His smirk grew to match her own.

"You are right. The corset looks pretty tight."

Without a tremble he pulled at the laces, opening a new chapter of their lives.

Another adventure they would discover together, side by side.


	2. Buttons and Sashes

Elena sighed inwardly as she took another agonizingly slow breath. She had proven time and time again that she was a grown woman able to look out for herself. But under all the pressures of the crown it was surely going to be so calming to put her trust in Mateo's hands and share the burden of releasing her from the figurative and literal restraints of royalty.

Her wine-clouded mind was determined to test that theory as she forced herself to take it slow, mind set on convincing Mateo to take the first step she offered.

It had been pure agony as the drunken state she was in only intensified the fervor she had felt since their dance.

After much prodding on Elena's part, that was only based on instinct and the foggy memory of romance novels by now - Mateo finally gave in.

The relief that flooded her chest as he pulled on her laces was so much stronger than he had expected. It was a flood of ecstasy and desire that burst from her core as the stifling pressure of the corset released her sensitive breasts. The contrast between the cool air of the room and Mateo's hot breaths as he grinned at her in wonder made goosebumps rise on the newly exposed flesh.

In her peripheral vision she saw Mateo’s finger twitch again with unreleased energy. His eyes held the familiar spark of curiosity when he was about to uncover an ancient magical secret. And the flashes of desire that seemed to battle with his natural curiosity only made him even more attractive in Elena's eyes.

A shy smile spread on her lips as she tried to soothe his conflicted mind.

"You can touch me, you know."

Mateo blinked in surprise, her voice pulling him out of his trance as he bit his lip and reached out. Elena gasped at the contact of skin on skin as he squeezed her breasts experimentally, desire and the thirst for knowledge once again battling in his mind.

"They're ... squishy." He mused, apparently different from his imagination but delightful nonetheless, judging by the smile that spread on his lips.

Oh, how much she wanted those lips where his hands were.

Elena did not even try to hold back her own grin as her eyes followed Mateo's gaze. The goosebumps were not the only thing rising there.

"Not for long!" she teased with a surprisingly girly giggle, her cheeks blushing with the sound. So much for trying to be seductive.

But Mateo seemed even more entranced, eyes growing wide as her nipples rose under his touch. The sensation made Elena shudder as a new flame erupted in her core.

She wanted more.

"As much as we both enjoy this..."

Mateo let go of her breasts, making her feel empty and too light, where the pressure had been too much to bear five minutes ago.

"Your turn!"

She tapped a finger on his robe teasingly.

"It's only fair."

Mateo complied eagerly, as he quickly slipped out of his robe.

The smirk he shared only with her when they indulged in puns nobody else understood shone brightly in the light of the Gaslamp on the night table.

"As my Queen commands."

Her eyes widened as the plan seemed to work even better than she anticipated. Mateo continued, as the deep green vest quickly followed the maroon robe on the floor.

Nimble fingers started to undo the buttons of his white shirt, exposing flashes of skin underneath in stark contrast.

Elena could not help herself as her eyes traveled and landed between his legs.

Mateo stopped his endeavor to unbutton the shirt at her unregal squeak, face flushing as red as hers at the prominent bulge of his pants that had been securely hidden by his wide robes until now.

Suddenly their roles were reversed.

The new heat rose to a roaring flame as Elena inched her trembling hand forward.

She was unable to form coherent speech anymore, but Mateo seemed to understand.

He nodded wordlessly, holding his breath in anticipation.

Nothing was left in that moment except the heartbeat thundering in her ears and the strange, exciting feeling of soft and hard flesh under her fingers.

With only thin layers of fabric separating them.

And Mateo seemed just as eager to lift the last barrier as his moan made the fire in the Queen engulf all other thoughts.

She wanted his lips on der breasts.

She wanted his fingers on her thighs.

She simply wanted Mateo and all he was.

Spreading her legs, Elena presented the last cloth on her body. Her undergarments were ready to be shed like the winter fur of a dog that had become too hot and uncomfortable in the summer.

The Royal Master Wizard took one look at the blazing eyes of his Queen and all previous thoughts of self-doubt and unworthiness vanished.

As unbelievable as it seemed, it was clear as day that Elena wanted him.

And who was he to deny her anything.

Another shiver of lust rippled through Elena's body as Mateo leaned forward and pulled at the hem of her underpants with the same decisiveness as he had on her laces in the upper part of the garment.

And with just two pulls it was done.

They sat across from each other on the bed, Mateo's pants and half-buttoned shirt the only thing between them. Elena smirked as the swelling grew at the sight of her fully exposed body.

Their eyes met in silent understanding.

It was his turn again.

Elena's hands trembled slightly in excitement and anticipation as she fumbled with the knot of his sash that help the fabric in place.

The sudden warmth of Mateo's hand on hers soothed her nerves as they untied the knot together, the last key to be turned following her laces to open the door to this new chapter of their relationship.

When the knot was finally open, Mateo seemed even more on her wavelength, letting go of her hands to let her remove the last necessary barrier on her own.

* * *

Darkness engulfed Elena as she floated on a cloud of warmth and happiness. The content of Mateo's body surrounded her. His arms, his legs, his everything as they lay tangled up in the sheets, waiting for their racing hearts to catch up.

It was the perfect end to a perfect Coronation Ball after another more than eventful day in her beautiful Avalor.

Elena was surely the luckiest Queen in the world.


End file.
